Shattered
by Suki-sei
Summary: Yumi's parents can only guess what happened when a man broke into Yumi's room, and they fear the worst. Her world shattered, Yumi must find a way to move on. Will Ulrich be able to light her way or will she need to make a new friend as well? UY
1. Shaken

Just little warning peeps, it's a tad dark and there are a few 'mature' themes. But nothing most of us haven't seen before.

Shattered

-=-by Suki-=-

Chapter 1 -=- Shaken

Yumi woke up to the sudden breeze. Looking around her small room, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Her room was tidy and looked like it always did. Only a window was open now. 'Odd,' Yumi thought to her self and decided to get up and shut it.

Too late, her sudden movement had alerted someone of her consciousness. A shadowy figure pinned her to her bed and covered her mouth. There was no way for her to call for help. "Thought you were safe 'eh?" a male voice teased. Yumi whimpered. "Awe... the lil' girl's afraid. Don't worry, missy, it'll all be over soon. Just let me have my fun," the man grinned and switched positions. With a free new hand, he slid it down Yumi's night shorts.

"Helmph!" Yumi tried to call, her voice muffled by the hand covering her mouth. "Helmph!"

"No one can help you, my sweet," the man replied, starting to remove her shorts. "You're all mine."

The shrill ring of her cell phone surprised them both. Its ringer set on maximum volume to wake her up incase of a XANA attack. "Damn it," the man muttered and went to power off the phone. As he turned around a lamp came crashing down on his head. Instant black out.

"Yumi! What's wrong?" her father asked, running into the room. "Oh my! Honey, call the cops!"

Yumi sat back down. She had just hit a guy with a lamp. Blood was spilling down on the carpet. Had she killed him? Shivering, she pulled at her blankets. What more, had he tried to rape her? Hot tears began to fall and her heart started to hurt. Sobbing hard, she could hear the cop cars in the distance.

-=-

The next morning, Yumi's eyes were puffy and she hadn't gotten any sleep. Every once and awhile new tears would form and she would end up sobbing hysterically all over again. Her parents didn't know what happened and could only guess. They feared the worst for their poor daughter and had to swallow their pride, to make sure she was safe.

"Yumi," her mother cooed. "Neither I nor your father knows what happened last night, but we want to help you. We've decided that you should start living at Kadic for awhile. That way you'll be safer and someone will be with you. We've also told the school councilor and she says she'll help you work through this as well."

Yumi nodded. She didn't really care about any of it. In fact, she had hardly heard a word her mother had said. "Sweetheart? Do you want me to pack for you?" her mother asked. Nod. "Alright then," her mother hugged her and left.

"He's going to prison, you know?" her father told her. "He'll be there for life. You gave him a pretty good cut though. He'll remember you for a long time, probably for life. He'll think about his big mistake and be haunted by you."

Yumi started to cry again. To her, it was she who would remember him for life. Her dreams would be haunted by his face and voice. Forever more.

-=-

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie had no idea what was wrong with Yumi. None whatsoever. But they sure knew something was wrong. Her parents had escorted her to school with a suitcase and gone straight to the principal's office.

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"I don't know," Jeremie shrugged. "She didn't come to the factory last night. Good thing it was a false alarm."

"Was it?" Ulrich asked. He had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. "I'll see you guys later," he told them and ran off to go and see what the "parade" was all about.

"Oh, Ulrich," Yumi's mom smiled as Ulrich approached. "How are you?"

"Ok," Ulrich smiled back. "What's wrong with Yumi?"

"Err... well we aren't entirely sure. A man broke into our house last night and she's suffering from some trauma," the older woman explained. "She'll be staying here awhile."

"Oh, can I see her?" Ulrich asked.

"She's in with the councilor now," Yumi's mom said. "Perhaps afterwards..." A door opened and Yumi walked out with the councilor. She was crying a little bit and seemed mildly disturbed.

"Yumi!" Ulrich hurried over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ulrich..." Yumi looked at him, and then broke out into another round of hysterics. Burying herself into his shoulder, she sobbed harder than she ever had.

"Shhhh... Yumi, it's going to be ok," Ulrich hugged her reassuringly. "I promise."

-=-

What do you all think? Kind of dark, I know, but it is drama! . Anywho make sure to review and I'll update soon.


	2. A Star in the Cloudy Sky

The next chappy is here. Glad you all seemed to like it in some way. I was toggling with Yumi getting raped, then decided against it. Good thing, this way I can't get hunt down and killed.

Shattered

-=- By Suki -=-

Chapter 2 -=- Star in the Cloudy Sky

The day had gone by like a whirl wind. All too soon it was time for bed. Yumi couldn't bear it. Sleeping wasn't an option for her. She hadn't even been to her room.

"Yumi?" Ulrich waved his hand in front of her face. "Let me help you upstairs." Yumi nodded.

"Night," Odd and Jeremie waved, watching the couple leave the table and exit. When they were both sure the two were gone, they began discussing the day's events.

"What's wrong with Yumi?" Odd asked Jeremie.

"She's traumatized. How I don't know," Jeremie said. He suspected something horrid had happened. Not just scary, but really scary. Yumi usually could put her feelings aside, hide them. But this? She never had looked so bad in his eyes. Jeremie had never seen Yumi cry.

"Poor Yumi," Odd looked at the exit, as though she would come back. "She's such a nervous wreck."

"Yeah, maybe a good night's rest will help," Jeremie smiled hopefully.

"Maybe."

-=-

Ulrich led Yumi to her room, which was right across the hall from his. He knocked, waiting to see if Yumi had a roommate.

"Come in," a female voice called from inside. Ulrich opened the door and looked around, completely amazed. The room was painted a deep blue and seemed like time ran slower.

"Err... this is Yumi. She's your roommate," Ulrich explained, motioning to Yumi, who was sitting on the empty bed.

"Okay," the girl smiled, and turned to face him. She had just over shoulder length red hair. Not like Millie's, who's was a fiery red, but dark, almost brown. "Nice to meet you, Yumi."

"Right. Well, I'm going to go now," Ulrich announced. "Yumi, if you need something, call me." Ulrich left, shutting the door behind him.

"Wait," the girl went out into the hall with him. "She's not feeling well, is she?"

"No," Ulrich shook his head. "She's traumatized."

"I thought so... I'll see what I can do for her. The school usually puts people with issues in my room. I'm used to it," the girl smiled sadly. "But I've never seen one this bad. Whatever happened was terrible."

"Thanks," Ulrich smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Ulrich, by the way."

She took his hand, her grip gentle and kind. "I'm Carly. I already know who you are. Everyone does."

-=-

Carly awoke that night to Yumi's sobs. "Hey now. Don't cry!" she said, hurrying over to Yumi's bed.

"He's coming to get me again," she muttered. Her voice was trembling. Tears streaked her cheeks.

"Not while I'm here. I'd kill him first," Carly reassured her. "Besides Lime's been keeping watch all night."

"Who?" Yumi asked, looking up at Carly for the first time.

"Lime, my kitty," Carly pointed to a fuzzy shape sitting in the window sill. "He's been watching all night."

"Oh..." Yumi nodded.

"He tried to hurt you, didn't he?" Carly asked, looking out at the moon.

"Well... it wasn't exactly painful..." Yumi trailed off. She didn't want to explain it.

"Yes, it was. I can tell. Even if it doesn't make you bleed on the outside, it does on the inside," Carly told her. "It hurts a different way." She clutched something on her neck. Yumi strained to see what it was. It looked like a necklace.

"Did someone hurt you?" she asked suddenly.

Carly nodded sadly. "Yes, in many ways. My parents divorced at 5. I blamed myself. My dad became abusive hitting me and pinning me to things and yelling. My mom became depressed. It hurt a lot. Not outside so much, but inside. My dad taking his rage out on me, my mom crying all the time. It hurt terribly. I wanted to help, to not make my dad hate me and make mom happy again. Perfection was my only answer. Dad didn't hate me once I was perfect. All I did was school stuff and tried not to burden him at all. Taking care of my mom was pretty easy. I became good at hiding my feelings; bottling them up inside. But that wasn't the worst part..."

"What was?" Yumi asked. In her opinion, it all sounded bad.

"I became so entangled in it all, that I hurt myself. Every time I wanted to cry, I held back. Every time I wanted to ask for help, I got up and did it myself. Each and every thing I held in, cut my heart. I was killing myself, slowly and painfully. Once I was at the point where I didn't care anymore. I just didn't care..."

"But, now you seem better," Yumi pointed out.

"Better, yeah. I still do it sometimes, but not all that often. You see my mistakes Yumi? Learn from them," Carly smiled sadly. "Don't make them yourself."

"Thanks..." Yumi muttered, drifting off to sleep.

Carly smiled and returned to her own bed. As she drifted off too, a tear slid down her cheek.

-=-

Sad, huh? More is coming later. How do you think the story is coming so far anyways? I'm afraid it'll get too depressing. Oh well. - Suki


	3. Not Alone

I'm glad everyone seemed to like Carly. I based the character off of one of my best friends... although she didn't go through anything like _that_; not that she hasn't gone through some tough things. I love her like a sister and decided that I should put her in a story. A little random fact, Carly's natural hair color is dish water blond and she dyed it red. XD Now on with the story...

Shattered  
-=- By Suki -=-

Chapter 3 -=- Not Alone

Yumi awoke the next morning; the same nightmare had come to her that night. Somehow she had finally gotten back to sleep. Carly, she remembered had helped her. Looking over, she noticed that Carly was already awake and dressed.

"Morning Yumi," she said, cheerfully. "Hurry up and get dressed, unless you want Ulrich to see you in pajamas."

Yumi blushed. "What'd you mean?" she asked, hurrying to get dressed. Carly smiled.

"Ulrich's been begging for me to let him in for the last ten minutes," she explained. "I can't fend him off much longer."

-=-

Ten minutes later Carly could finally let him in. "Good Morning," he greeted them, yawning slightly. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes," Yumi nodded. Together the three walked down to the cafeteria, Yumi in the middle. They attracted many gazes, manly due to two facts. One, Yumi didn't ever come for breakfast. Everyone knew she was only a day student. Two, being the fact that, Carly never was with anyone. Ulrich and Yumi were a huge upgrade in her social status. The person who seemed most surprised by all of this was Sissi.

"What are you doing here so early, Yumi?" she asked, strutting over to the group's table.

Ulrich shot her a glare, "It's none of your business."

"I wasn't asking you, Ulrich dear," she told him matter-a-factually. "I was asking-"

"-Yumi," Carly cut in, taking a small sip of her orange juice. "Although I have a sneaking suspicion you also wanted to know what _I_ was doing here. Over time I've seemed to notice you are _very_ nosey and can't stay out of other's business to save your life."

Sissi was flabbergasted. No one dared to talk to her like that, especially some one who wasn't even _on_ the social status ladder. "How... how dare you!"

"Yes, I am somewhat daring. Aren't I?" Carly smiled, her calm demeanor never wavering.

"I'm here because it's safer," Yumi cut in. She wasn't in the mood to listen to bickering, even if Sissi was losing the argument. "If you have any other questions I'm afraid you'll have to take a number."

Ulrich looked at Yumi. She hardly ever spoke like that to, well, anyone. "So adios, Sissi dear," he said, and waved her away. She left, sticking her nose up in the air; all the comments made about her had apparently bounced off.

"Hey Carly!" Odd smiled and sat down next to her. "What ya doing here?"

"Eating, obviously," Carly replied, smiling. Odd and she had known each other when they were toddlers. Despite the rumors, she had a small place in her heart for him. He had helped her through her family problems and moved with her to Kadic.

Odd laughed, "Seriously though, what _are_ you doing here? You usually sit alone."

"I'm eating, Odd. Yumi and Ulrich were kind enough to invite me to sit with them," Carly explained.

"You never ate with me when I asked," Odd complained. He had asked her on many occasions, and she shot him down every time.

"Yeah," Carly mumbled and got up. "See you around," she told them and left. Running as fast as she could, she quickly reached the abandoned factory. This was her safe place, although she had never gone inside. She let her feet dangle off of the bridge, not caring that she was missing class.

"Carly," Odd's voice called out to her. "Why'd you run away?"

Carly looked over at Odd, a sad look in her eyes. "That's not the question... at least not the right one. It's why do I run away? I always do..." she turned her gaze back to the water below her.

"Then why do you?" Odd asked, sitting down next to her.

"I..." Carly began.

-=-

Yumi and Ulrich were astounded at Carly's actions. Neither thought that she knew Odd at all, and would leave if he even talked to her. "What do they know that we don't?" Yumi asked, worried for her new friend's safety.

"I don't know. I think they knew each other from a long time ago," Ulrich replied. The two got up and left to go to class. "They'll tell us if they want."

"Maybe Odd helped Carly," Yumi suggested. "She told me about her past last night, you know? I think she's had a hard life and I know _I_ couldn't get through that all alone."

"I don't think anyone can get through anything all alone," Ulrich whispered so that only she could hear. "Well... here's your class."

"Thanks for walking me here," Yumi smiled shyly.

"No problem. Call me if you need something," Ulrich told her and then did something unexpected. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Be strong." Then he quickly waved goodbye and left for his class.

-=-

What's everyone's opinion now? And what's with Odd and Carly that you don't know about? Small cliffy for them. Anywho you won't know their whole story because it's going to be a prequel to this one. I hope to update next Wednesday or Thursday. Ciao!


	4. Strawberry Lemonade

Another chapter! Yay! It's going to be a little confusing... okai? Every time you see one of these dealies -=- that means we're switching to a different scene, since Odd and Carly aren't at school. Naughty children. - Someone asked if it was a XANA attack and no, it wasn't 100% reality. By the way, there probably won't be any XANA attacks that I mention during the story, just because I don't want to deal with the whole going back in time thing. I'm trying to focus on their problems without XANA's attacks.

Shattered

-=- By Suki -=-

Chapter 4 -=- Strawberry Lemonade

"What is it Carly?" Odd asked. He had noticed that she couldn't say anything after I. "What're you trying to say?"

"It's hard... and well I'm not exactly sure," Carly admitted.

"You can trust me, Carly. I'll never let you down. Never have before, have I?" he asked, taking a hold of her hand and rubbing it with his thumb reassuringly.

Carly smiled her sad smiled, and stared at him with her big, sad eyes. "Odd? I don't want to run, but I seem to be better at it," she told him.

"You don't have to run from me," he whispered, trying his hardest to keep himself together.

"Odd... I don't want to be rejected. It hurts," Carly whispered softly. Odd had to lean closer to catch it all.

"Who's reject you Carly?" he asked, unaware of the fact they were only inches apart.

-=-

Ulrich was becoming worried, which was something he didn't usually become. Odd hadn't shown up for physics and it was unlike him to skive off. Even worse, Carly was gone as well. Many of his classmates, didn't voice their opinions on the matter, but Ulrich had a sneaking suspicion they were wondering what was wrong as well. And a few didn't even know who Carly was.

"Ulrich! Ulrich, are you there? Earth to Ulrich!" Ms. Hertz had snapped him back into reality. "Can you solve this equation?"

Ulrich stared at the board. No, he couldn't. There were way too many numbers. "Umm..." Ulrich began.

Jeremie raised his hand, "It's wrong," he said, "It's unbalanced." Jeremie to the rescue. Ulrich made a mental note to thank him after class.

A note hit him on the back of the head. Carefully he unfolded it and kept it out of eyesight.

Ulrich,

What happened to Yumi? Where's Odd and the Carly girl? Are they making out or something? I think Carly is such a whore. She's never sitting with anyone, and then decides to sit with you just because you're popular. Next time let me sit with you.

All my love,

Sissi

Ulrich tried not to laugh. Sissi was such an egotistical jerk. She shouldn't be talking about other people at all. What was it that Jeremie had told Odd so many times? Better to let people think you a fool, then open your mouth and remove all doubt? Yeah, that sounded right.

-=-

Yumi dozed off as the teacher droned on and on about America's Civil War. Who cared? They weren't even in America. She let her mind wander and it wandered over to Ulrich. He was so sweet and caring, helping her and all. It made her love him even more.

Wait, she loved Ulrich? As a friend perhaps... but no there was something else there. For some reason her temper was much closer to the surface when Sissi was flirting with him. It took all her self restraint not to strangle the girl on the spot.

What did she see him as then? A brother? No... That was Jeremie. He was her brother that she never had. Always listening to her problems and giving advice, that was brotherly. Ulrich didn't really do things like that. It was a different type of love she felt for Jeremie than him.

A different family member than? A cousin? Still no... That was the category Odd fell into and she knew that she loved Odd differently than Ulrich. There were no doubts there. What then?

A lover? She couldn't love him like that, could she? Maybe... but how would she know? She'd never been in love before. What had her mother said about love? Was it that thing about wanting to have their children? No, that was from a movie. Oh yeah! It was that you'd give anything to be next to them and have them holding you. Well, truthfully, that would apply to Ulrich. A blush started to creep up her cheeks and Yumi buried her head in heads to make sure no one else saw.

-=-

"You," Carly whispered Odd could feel her warm breath tickle his cheeks.

"Why would I?" Odd began, but recognition dawned on him before Carly could answer. "Are you saying that...?"

Carly felt a blush creep up her neck, "Yeah."

"Carly... "Odd didn't know what to say. She was such a treasure to him, his own diamond. But was he her brother or was he more? Only he could answer that and looking into Carly's eyes, the answer came immediately. Without thinking he leaned over and kissed her.

Carly blinked; amazed that Odd was so... well, straight forward. She did, though, kiss back. The kiss lasted for a long time; they broke away only when both were completely out of breath. "I take that as you agree with me?"

"Obviously," he smiled and kissed her again.

-=-

Ulrich was relived that the two had come back for lunch. "Where were you?" he asked the laughing pair.

"Err..." Odd looked at Carly, and smiled mischievously. "We'll let you guess."

"It won't take too long, I think," Carly chimed in, the same smile on her lips as well.

"Right..." Ulrich said and waved at Yumi, who was coming out of history.

"Hey," she said, blushing slightly when she met Ulrich's gaze. She noticed Carly and Odd's close proximity and grinned. "You two going out?"

"Bingo. Yumi gets two points," Odd joked. Yumi cast a glance at Carly that suggested why-are-you-going-out-with-a-clown?

Carly smiled, "Yumi... when you have strawberries and lemons, you make strawberry lemonade."

Yumi looked at her like she was crazy, but Carly just smiled and made her way to the lunch room.

-=-

Yay! Carly and Odd got together. . Keep your eyes peeled for strawberries, okay guys? I promise they'll be coming up again. I'll update soon. -Suki

p.s. I like reviews, lol. Surprisingly they're all good. No bad ones yet, not that all bad ones are well, bad. If anyone has suggestions I wouldn't mind hearing them. Although kind and encouraging words work too! Love you all! -


	5. Confide

Thanks for all the reviews! I love reviews. 59 and only 4 chapters, that's pretty good. I have an announcement. I will be making this into a series. . It shall be called "The Issues I Face" They'll be five stories that will all tie together to make the master plot! Each one shall have a different main char. With a different issue, Yumi's was the brake in and we sort of know Carly's so her story will be next in the series. After I finish the whole series, which will take awhile, I'm going to take a break. That's the only way I can finish my novel and get it typed up. Yeah peeps, I'm writing a real novel! Plus I'll have school and sports. Anywho, not to worry, we still have 4 and ½ stories left. –Suki

**Yumidragon5**- I like the phrase... Glad your addicted.

**Aelita142**- Thanks for all the reviews!

**Lilttelblazingstar**- I feel sorry for her too and I wrote it.  
**kmc99**- I met my deadline, lol!

**Trillinka**- I'm happy that someone caught on to part of my "plot"

**Lil Angelic Baby**- You love it? That's good.

**Dudeums**- Thanks... I grammy would be nice.

(if I didn't respond to you... I must've been too lazy. Lol. It is 11 pm and I just wanted to post the story)

Shattered

-=- by Suki -=-

Chapter 5 -=- Confide

Yumi thought that she had a pretty good day. She had hardly thought about that SOB who had broken into her room. Probably because she still wanted to figure out what Carly had meant.

-=- Flashback -=-

_"Hey," she said, blushing slightly when she met Ulrich's gaze. She noticed Carly and Odd's close proximity and grinned. "You two going out?"_

_"Bingo. Yumi gets two points," Odd joked. Yumi cast a glance at Carly that suggested why-are-you-going-out-with-a-clown?_

_Carly smiled, "Yumi... when you have strawberries and lemons, you make strawberry lemonade."_

-=- End Flashback -=-

What had Carly meant? How the heck had she gotten strawberries in the first place? Lemons Yumi could figure out, but strawberries. Deciding that she was just too plain stupid to figure it out, she went to consult the resident genius. (A/N: No, I do not believe Yumi is stupid at all. She thinks that.)  
  
"Hey Yumi," Jeremie greeted her as she walked in, turning away from his computer screen. He was undoubtedly talking to Aelita, the love of his life. The only problem was that she was, well, virtual. Although soon enough he would have her virus fixed and she could become real, permanently. "What's bothering you?" 

"How'd you know?" Yumi asked, seating herself on his desk, careful of all the equipment that was scattered there.

"When else do you come and talk to me?" he asked, giving her his rare smile. He usually saved those only for Aelita.

"Touché," Yumi grinned and they both laughed. "It's about what Carly told me. Have you ever heard of strawberries?"

Jeremie looked at her, raising both blond eyebrows high, "Yes, who hasn't?"

Yumi sighed. "I mean like life, lemons, lemonade," she explained.

"Oh... well..." he appeared to be thinking. Yumi could almost see the gears turning inside his head. "No."

"Okay..." Yumi slid off the desk. "Then I'll be going. Say hi to Aelita for me."

"Alright," Jeremie replied and went back to work. He didn't care at all that Yumi's actions would normally be considered rude. That type of behavior had long stopped bothering him.

"So are you still trying to figure it out?" Carly asked, when Yumi returned. She nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Yumi muttered and pulled on her pajamas. Saying her goodnights, she fell fast asleep.

-=- Yumi's Dream -=-

She was running, fast. Faster than she ever had before. A dark shape was closing in on her. It tackled her and pinned her down. Hands began to move down her pants, and up her shirt. Screaming as loud as she could, Yumi tried to get away. No use, she couldn't move or scream.

-=- End -=-

"Yumi have another dream?" Carly asked, shaking her awake... again.

"Yeah, I did," Yumi mumbled, rubbing her head. "They won't leave me alone."

"Don't worry, it'll go away eventually," Carly reassured her. "Want to tell me about it? It always helped me..." she broke off.

"Sure," Yumi sighed, too tired to notice that Carly seemed to being hiding something. After she had told her room mate her dream, she fell back into a dreamless sleep. No problems came and bothered her, all was well. Too bad someone had heard her dream...and was planning to send Yumi into hell. Or to be more accurate, further into it. She was already there.

-=-

Cliffy! But we all know who it is. Read and review and I'll update on Monday!


	6. 2 Painful, 2 Late, 4 You

Hey everyone. Like I said, here's the next chappy. Yay, you guys gave me 14 reviews for one chapter! Keep them coming. Hugs and cookies for all the reviewers!

**Trillinka**- Don't worry, I think Yumi has enough friends to stay safe.  
**Raze, the Dragonic Knight**- No, it's not Jim. He's too cool. j/k But it's not him.  
**Beverly, Vulcan Princess**- Glad you like Carly's development. She's not totally done, though. As for my style, I hope it's different. I hate copy cats, even though it's supposed to be flattering, and try not to copy others. And the phrase "when life gives you lemons make lemonade" is what Carly was referring to, but not entirely. She has a certain, err..., thing with strawberries. Although my version is a little different, "When life gives you lemons, throw them at people!  
**Yumi-Code Lyoko**- big blush It is?! Well I never knew. I like your ficcy, too!

**vampirehunterD-lover**- Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I switch houses every two days and my dad's a nosey prick, who thinks that I shouldn't be on the internet... but my mom is much, much nicer.

**Gohan-Chan**- Are you catching Lil' Angelic Baby's wave? Both of you are guessing what comes next!

**Kmc99**- Sorry, I didn't make it this time. I had an annoying nephew to watch and an early morning today. It's only a few hours late, though.

**Jimbonian**- The world is full of scary people. If you want to know why the dude did it, you'll have to read on. evil grin Although it might not be in this story, but someone else's.

Shattered

-=- By Suki-=-

Chapter 6 -=- 2 Painful, 2 Late, 4 You

Yumi awoke, refreshed, in a sense. Carly was such a good friend, listening to her dream and all. She needed a way to thank her. When she looked at Carly's bed, it was already empty and made. On the pillow was a note. Picking it up, Yumi scanned it and smiled.

Yumi-poo,

Sorry I'm not here. I had an early morning... appointment. See you at breakfast? Be there around 7:15. Hope you have a good morning!

Carly

Yumi checked her watch, 7:00 a.m. She only had fifteen minutes! Feeling extremely rushed, she ran around like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to get ready in time. Somehow she had managed to make it to breakfast at 7:15, to see that Carly wasn't there.

"Boo!" Carly's voice came up behind her, scaring her senseless. Okay... not senseless, but enough to make her jump.

"Carly!" she whined. "That freaked me out!"

"It's your fault," Carly informed her, taking the seat next to her. "You weren't paying attention!"

"Well if _you_ weren't sneaking..." Yumi rolled her eyes. Carly was impossible to beat.

"If who wasn't sneaking?" Ulrich asked, he somehow had already sat down in front of her without her knowing.

"You both are!" Yumi teased, smiling at them.

"What about _me_?!" Odd asked, he too had snuck in without her notice.

"You, too," Yumi looked around. Had they all come at the same time? Something fishy must be going on then... "Why were you three meeting so early in the morning?"

Yumi had hit the weak point. All three went a deathly pale color. "Err..." Odd began but couldn't say anymore.

"We..." Ulrich tried to help, but he, too, failed.

"It wasn't..." Carly had made the best attempt, but she had failed as well.

"It wasn't anything to do with _you_," Jeremie reassured her, he had snuck up on her as well. Why hadn't she noticed this? It was starting to get annoying. Hopefully people wouldn't be doing this all day.

"Are we _sure_ about that?" a girlish voice asked, from the next table over.

"Yes, we are!" Ulrich called out. "Go away, Sissi!"

"Oh, but I don't want too. You see, for once, I'm _not_ here for _you_," she said. "Although, I'd be glad to give you a kiss if you want one."

"I do _not_ want one," Ulrich said, firmly.

"Okay then," Sissi shrugged and walked over to Yumi. "So Yumi, who are you doing tonight?" she asked, her voice loud enough for only the table to hear.

"What do yo-"Yumi stopped in mid-sentence; how could Sissi know? Did she?

"Oh... I know your little secret. Kind of young, aren't you? But if you _like_ it..." Sissi smirked and walked back over to her own table, proud of her job well done.

Yumi blinked back tears. Damn her, she should take my spot in hell, Yumi thought bitterly. She wiped her eye, and knew she would be crying soon. Deciding not to make a scene, she ran off. Ulrich soon followed.

"Yumi!" Odd called as the two left. The three knew enough to let Ulrich follow her. Instead they turned to their matter at hand, Sissi. "You..."

"What?" Sissi asked, innocently, so that she shadowed Odd. Despite his recent growth spurt, Sissi was still taller with her ten inch shoes.

"How dare you..." Odd began, he was angry enough to punch Sissi. Hey it was a great idea, but someone else got to her first.

"You cold," smack, "rude," smack, "self centered," smack, "conceited," smack. Carly had gone on a rampage, pausing between insults to slap Sissi.

"Carly!" Jim had heard the commotion and had managed to get Carly to stop slapping Sissi. "You're way out of line!"

"I don't care! She's a complete bitch! No one... I mean no one deserves to be teased and mocked for what happened to them! Something as cruel as that-"she pointed to Sissi, "-deserves every slap! Yumi didn't ask for it and here she is teasing her about it!" Carly glared at Sissi. If looks could kill, Sissi would be dead. Needless to say Carly would bring her to life and kill her again, for the rest of time.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked. He had known something was wrong with Yumi, everyone did, but what it was, he had no clue. "Do you know what's wrong with Yumi?"

Carly nodded. "And Sissi does, too! The asshole teased her about it!" Carly became outraged again, and turned back to Sissi. "Didn't your father teach you better? What the hell did you think you'd accomplish! If you ever... if you even dare... think... I will hunt you down and I swear I'll..."

"Carly!" Odd grabbed a hold of his girlfriend and pulled her away, so that she wouldn't get detention... at least not immediately.

If Sissi hadn't been slapped, threatened, and insulted to the point where Carly could've killed her on the spot, she would've made a snide remark like "keep your cat on a leash, won't you?" but that wasn't the case. Instead she ran off to her room. Tears streamed down her face, as she through herself down onto her bed.

It all hurt her. Every word stung ten times as much as all the slaps put together. Normally things like that didn't even faze her, but today was different. When Carly insulted her, her eyes were full of hate, loathing, and... truth. All the things that she screamed at her were true. She was conceited and rude; she'd only just realized that she too was human. Imperfect like everyone else, Sissi finally figured out that she needed to change, and take a daring step out into the world and learn what she needed to do. Maturity had hit her and instead of throwing it away, like she usually did, she embraced it and learned.

Yumi found herself at the bridge Odd and Carly were at only yesterday. It was all too much for her. Inside her hurt more than ever, it was painful. Every breath was coming hard, every heart beat hurt. Nothing was clear, it was all muddy and fogged. Confused, she stood on the railing, balancing on a thin line.

"Do it..." a voice spoke to her.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"It'll make life easier, because you won't have it."

That made perfect sense to her. This way she wouldn't have to deal with anything... nothing at all. "Good bye, Ulrich," she whispered. He was the one she really would miss, but maybe you don't miss people when you're dead. Who knows? Yumi let her mind go blank, as she let go.

"Yumi!!!" A voice called out from somewhere far away, or was it somewhere close. She didn't know...

Cliffy! You don't know whether she did it or not? Muwahahaha! Review and I might get back to you tomorrow. -Suki


	7. Might've

Shattered

-=- by Suki -=-

Chapter 7 -=- Might've

... Or did she? It was Ulrich's voice alright. She would know it anywhere. But it was too late, far too late.

Time seemed to slow as Yumi fell. (a/n: Yes, fall!) Nothing seemed to be real; it was all just there, on the brink of imaginary. Ulrich watched in horror as the girl he loved, fell to her death.

"Yumi!" he screamed again at the top of his lungs. Before he could even comprehend his actions, he had taken off his shoes and shirt, and jumped after her. Amazingly enough he fell faster than her, his body catching up to hers. "Please," he begged, "let me at least hold her."

His wishes were granted, as he was able to wrap his arms around her, holding her tight. As soon as he had hugged her, time fast forwarded back to normal speed and it all went fast. They fell together and hit the cold water with a sickening thud.  
  
-=-

Odd and Carly were getting worried about their friends' disappearance. Jeremie had gone to the factory, without Carly's knowledge of course.

"Odd where are they?" Carly asked, ringing her hands. They were starting to get sore from the amount of pressure that she was applying.

"Don't worry," Odd reassured her, pacing around in front of her.

"Look who's talking," she mumbled, rolling her eyes at him.

"Carly!" a voice shouted in the distance. "Where are you?"

"Oh no, it's Jim!" Carly whispered. "What do we do?"

"Run and hide," Odd suggested, as they sprinted off towards a man hole. "Down here, okay?"

"But it's gross," Carly complained, as she lowered herself down.

"Sewer or Jim," Odd smiled and went down after her, closing the hole behind him.  
  
-=-

Ulrich resurfaced with Yumi still in his arms. The water was cold and it felt like needles on his bare skin. 'Now what?' he wondered, trying to recall what they taught him in swimming lessons. Nothing came to his mind.

"Oh my god! Ulrich are you ok?" Odd called, seeing his friend in the river. He couldn't believe that Ulrich was there and well, alive.

"Screw Ulrich," Carly screamed. "What about Yumi?!"

Despite the fact that Odd had taken offense to that, it had turned his attention to Yumi, who was currently unconscious. "What the hell happened?"

"Now's not the time," Carly whispered. "Ulrich, swim sideways to shore, we'll meet you down there!"

Ulrich nodded, at least as much as his head allowed, and began to swim to shore. Slowly he was getting there, but his energy was leaving him fast. On the shore, Carly and Odd were waiting.

"Let's go in and help them!" Odd said, starting to take off his shoes.

"No," Carly snapped. "They'll need warm, dry clothing. Only we can provide that."

"Oh," Odd nodded. When Ulrich reached the shore, the two pulled their friends up farther and laid them down.

"Odd... I feel..." Ulrich managed to say, before he slipped away.

"Ulrich!" Odd called out and shook his friend.

"Don't," Carly said calmly. "Just get him out of as much wet clothing as possible. Keep him decent though." Odd did as he was told, noticing that Carly wasn't doing the same with Yumi. On the contrary, she was pulling a plastic thing out of her keychain. She put it on Yumi's mouth and blew.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked. He just realized something, though. He didn't want to know.

"Call 911, dammit," Carly said. "Unless you want me to say that she's dying."

"Right," Odd fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"911 emergencies, how can we help you?" a lady's voice asked.

"Hi, my friend is dying and another one is out. We need an ambulance. We're by the abandoned factory," Odd explained. "Please hurry."

"Right," the lady hung up.

"They're on their way," Odd said, looking back at Carly, who was still breathing into the plastic thing.

"Come here, Odd," she instructed between breaths. Odd complied. "Breath for her every 5 seconds, for 5 seconds, okay?"

"Yeah," Odd said, and took over Carly's post. Carly went over and check Ulrich's pulse. He was fine, except for the fact that he was cold.

"Odd? Take off your shirt."

"What?" Odd asked, and quickly removed it, before going back to breathing for Yumi.

A siren was heard in the distance. Carly and Odd both sighed. They were saved.  
  
-=-

"Miss? Can you ride with us?" the medic asked Carly. She nodded and got in the ambulance as well. "What happened?"

Carly shrugged. "I don't know for sure," she admitted. "We came and saw them in the water and got them out. She-"Carly motioned to Yumi, "-needed help breathing. And he-"she motioned to Ulrich,"-is out cold, but I think he's ok. He had a pulse when I checked."

"Well I'm glad you knew what you were doing. You might've saved their lives," the medic smiled and patted her on the shoulder. After that, he looked at her more closely. "Are you Dr. Regner's daughter?"

Carly nodded slowly. "Yes, that's me."

"I thought so. You'd make a good doctor," he smiled and began to help the other medics.

"I don't want to be a doctor," Carly whispered. "And I don't want to might've saved their lives, want to have saved them."  
  
-=-

Another cliffy! (a stopping spot where you have no idea what will happen) We also get to see more of Carly's personality. I'm glad everyone likes her so much. I made it longer for you guys, since it took me two days to update. I hope to update again by Saturday.

-Suki


	8. ICU: Intensive, Caring Ulrich

Another chappy for everyone! Oh, I forgot... Disclaimer! I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did I would be French and I would not resort to writing fan fiction. It would be real! Not any other a/ns, to post so here it is...

**Beverly, Vulcan Princess**= No doubts about the cold water thing, but running, cold water from a pretty high height doesn't do the body good. . And I know about the whole "kill yourself" law, although if you actually die, what can they do about it? Thanks for the idea though, I forgot about it.

**Warrior Pixie= **Carly has a lot of things on her keychain. I didn't mention it, but she collects key chains and such. As to the whole "why is she like this?" All I can say is she's gone through a lot. To tell you more would wreck the prequel. If you're talking about how she saved Yumi and Ulrich, her father is a doctor and she learned some stuff from him. As to the end of chapter 5, Yumi considers herself in hell. So if anything bad happened, she'd only be going farther into hell. Did I answer all your questions? 

Shattered

-=- By Suki -=-

Chapter 8 -=- ICU: Intensive, Caring Ulrich

Ulrich awoke in a sunlit room, not like his at all. Where he was? He had no clue. But that wasn't important, Yumi was. "Yumi..." he managed to say. Apparently he couldn't form sentences yet.

"She's alright, but that's all I know. Carly's with her," Odd reassured his friend. It was pretty obvious what he meant by Yumi.

"See her?" Ulrich asked, turning his head to look at Odd, as much as his neck allowed.

"Nope, sorry. You've got an IV in you and you're supposed to stay where you are. But I'll ask the nurse for you, okay?" Odd squeezed his best friend's hand and left to find his nurse.

-=-

Carly sighed. As much as she liked Yumi, watching over the girl's pretty much lifeless form wasn't fun. The nurse and doctor had told her that her friend was in a coma. A bad one, all they could do was pray that she woke up.

"Yumi? Can you hear me?" she asked. "Well if you can, I'm going to see Odd and Ulrich. They'll want to know what they can about your condition." Carly touched Yumi's hand briefly then left the room.

-=-

Carly found Odd in Ulrich's room, which was no great surprise. But an awake Ulrich was one. "Ulrich! You're awake!" she cried, hurrying over to his bedside to give him a hug.

Ulrich hugged her back, careful of the IV cord that went from above his bed all the way into his arm. Under normal circumstances, he would be appalled by a girl he hardly knew hugging him, but obviously the circumstances weren't normal. The girl hugging him had saved his friend's life and his own.

"How are you?" Carly asked, letting go of him.

"Fine. But-"

"What about Yumi?" Odd and Carly finished for him.

"Exactly," Ulrich nodded.

Carly looked down. "She's not doing so hot. Well she's alive and that's good, but she's in a coma. The doctors are worried that she'll go into a state of vegetation. It could be worse, though."

"English translation?" Odd asked, looking as lost as Ulrich.

"Basically she's asleep. If she doesn't stop sleeping, she stay asleep for the rest of her life. She'll be alive, but basically soulless," Carly explained.

"Oh," Ulrich's face fell.

"Don't worry, she's a lucky girl," Carly smiled. "I'm going to go look at your charts."

"Wait," Ulrich called, right before Carly disappeared. "Why's she lucky?"

"Because she has someone who loves her more than he loves himself," Carly replied, her voice softer than before. "And that's one of the rarest things in the world." Carly smiled and left Ulrich to ponder.

-=-

It was dark there, where ever there was. Yumi didn't really have an idea. Was she dead? Perhaps, but if this was death, wouldn't everyone want to die? But then again, they wouldn't know what death is like until they actually died.

"This place is weird... but not in a bad way," Yumi said aloud. Her voice echoed off the nonexistent walls.

-=-

Carly sighed as she rifled through Ulrich's charts. If everything on them was true, he didn't even need to be in the hospital anymore. "So why is he here?" she asked herself.

"Because I needed you to be here," someone answered. Carly turned her neck around so fast, that it cracked. "Surprised?"

"You," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, sweetheart," the voice replied. "And I need a word with you."

"Well, what if I don't want one with you?" she snapped, backing slowly away.

"Then Ulrich won't be leaving for awhile, I'm afraid," the voice stayed calm. "And I can discharge him after we talk."

"Fine," Carly agreed, hanging her head in defeat.

-=-

Ulrich and Odd slipped out of the room together. It was the perfect crime. They were going to sneak over to Yumi's room, undetected. No one would ever know.

"Let's move," Odd said, and the two hurried over to her room. When they got there, Odd closed the door.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich smiled, and went to her side. "How are you? Good?"

Odd rolled his eyes. Despite Yumi being his friend, he couldn't stand the sappy look in Ulrich's eye. It was too, blah. "I'm going to keep a look out," he said, and excused himself.

"Yumi, I want to tell you something. I know you might not be able to respond, but I know you can hear me. Yumi... I would go to the end of the world for you. Jumping off that bridge was nothing. If I had to, I would sky dive off a mountain top. Carly said that you were one lucky girl and I disagree. You aren't a girl, Yumi, you're an angel. I don't know how you fell from heaven, but you did; I'm just blessed enough to know you. To tell it to you simple, I love you Yumi and I would die just to prove it to you. Please, if you can, wake up. As selfish as it is to ask, I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you call my name," Ulrich whispered to her. He was desperate. His angel was hurt and he was powerless to save her. Tears filled his eyes and he began to silently cry for her pain, and his heartbreak.

-=-

OMG! I can't believe I wrote something that sappy. I almost started to cry while typing... sad huh? Anywho I'll update tomorrow, okay? –Suki Oh, also I don't really know what it's like being in a coma or death, so no one try to kill themselves to see, okay?


	9. If I fell

Hey everyone! Told ya I'd update today! And I'm going to start another story as well! Check it out. Anyways, this chappy is somewhat odd, time wise. It begins right before Odd and Ulrich get there and goes on past the point of Ulrich's confession. Hope it doesn't confuse you guys too much!

Shattered  
-=- By Suki -=-

Chapter 9 -=- If I fell...

The pitch black surrounding Yumi became lighter. Was someone coming? Yumi looked around and saw no one, yet the darkness was becoming light.

"Sweet heart, wake up. You don't belong here, yet," a motherly voice whispered. "Open your eyes and see."

-=-

Yumi did as she was told, and couldn't believe it. She was in a hospital! How'd she get there? A movement alerted her that she wasn't the only one in the room.

"I'm going to keep a look out," she heard Odd say. The click of the door told her he had left.

"Yumi, I want to tell you something. I know you might not be able to respond, but I know you can hear me," Ulrich's voice sound far away. Yumi wanted it to be closer, like it had before.

"You don't know how right you are," Yumi tried to say, but her lips wouldn't move, all she could do was listen.

"Yumi... I would go to the end of the world for you. Jumping off that bridge was nothing," Ulrich told her. Yumi was shocked; her wouldn't be able to tell though, since she couldn't move.

'He jumped off the bridge?' Yumi thought to herself, knowing it was no good to speak.

"If I had to, I would sky dive off a mountain top. Carly said that you were one lucky girl and I disagree. You aren't a girl, Yumi, you're an angel. I don't know how you fell from heaven, but you did; I'm just blessed enough to know you," Yumi's heart skipped a beat as he said this. He thought she was an angel!

'I'm not Ulrich... I can't be,' Yumi knew she wasn't an angel. Angel's didn't try to kill themselves. Not good ones, anyways.

"To tell it to you simple, I love you Yumi and I would die just to prove it to you. Please, if you can, wake up. As selfish as it is to ask, I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you call my name," Ulrich whispered to her.

Yumi was happy to hear those three simple words. She would've given anything to respond, just to tell him that she felt the same. It hurt her to see him cry, each tear falling onto her sheets. He wasn't selfish at all; she was, for wanting to reply. No matter who said what, she didn't deserve this second chance. No one bit.

-=-

Carly made herself comfortable in her father's office. It was very nice, but not at all like any of the other doctor's offices. Instead of hand drawn pictures, there were awards. Replacing family photographs were posters of different body systems. All of it sickened her, some father he was.

"Do you know why I want to speak to you?" he asked, making a steeple with his fingers. Somewhere he had acquired this habit and for the life of her, she couldn't understand where he had picked it up.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here. I would've stayed as far away as possible," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Now, now Carly, dear. You shouldn't speak to your father like that. It could make this more difficult for us," he smiled sweetly at his daughter. Too sweet, for her liking.

"What father? I don't see one anywhere," Carly replied. "If I remember right, the father I used to have sent me to a boarding school, when he lived only four miles away!"

"I truly regret that, but this isn't going to be about the past. It's going to be about the future. You see your principal called me and said that an agent called him. About what? Modeling. He wants you to model for his company. Of course, parent permission is needed, so I had to agree and well I did. Tomorrow you'll be moving back in with me and starting work. The principal has already been notified about this and supports the decision to drop out 100%," he smiled, as Carly's face turned firstly into surprise and then into rage.

"No. I'm not doing it!" Carly cried. "Never! I have friends at school and I refuse to drop out! No matter what you say. And living with you? Hell would have to freeze over and heaven turn into hell first!"

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice," he replied.

"Oh! Wanna bet? Two can play your twisted game!" Carly glared and ran out of the office, almost bumping into a nurse.

-=-

"Ulrich..." Yumi whispered. Ulrich leaned in closer. Had he really heard her voice? "Ulrich..." she repeated again.

"What Yumi?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"If I fell from heaven... will you help me get back up there?" she asked, her eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears.

"Yumi, I'd take you up higher," he whispered and closed the distance between them, kissing her softly on the lips.

-=-

Odd was tired of waiting. How long did he have to give him? What if he walked in on something? When should he go back in? Questions buzzed in his mind, but were erased at once when he saw a crying Carly running straight for him. "Carly?" he called.

"Odd," Carly threw herself onto him and began to cry. "He wan... wants to make me... leav... leave!"

"Who? Who made you cry?" he asked, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, that would've been me," Carly's father replied, walking over to them. Carly whimpered and buried herself farther into Odd.

"What'd you do to her?" Odd growled warningly. "If you hurt her..." he warned.

"I did no such thing," he reassured the younger boy. "I didn't even touch her."

"Whatever... come on Carly, let's go," Odd said and the two left.

"Carly!" her father called. "Remember tomorrow!"

-=-

Another chappy finished. I hope I added enough Ulrich/Yumi and Carly/Odd fluff for everyone. I hope to update on Wednesday. -Suki


	10. It's the choices

Here it finally is! I had to run all the way back and reload it on my other computer, then bring it back over. (20 miles) Not fun, but you guys deserved a better chappy. The first part you'll have read, the next is new and I think a little longer than usual. I'll try to update soon! (but my grandparents computer might die if I upload something on )

Deathwisher!!!! A cliffy is when an author stops at a very dramatic point, leaving the reader wondering what comes next. All clear??

Shattered  
-=- By Suki -=-

Chapter 10 -=- It's the Choices...

Carly sighed, she hadn't gotten hardly any sleep. It was already time for her dad to pick her up. Although, she wasn't going to go. She couldn't.

"Carly?" Odd poked his head into her room. "He's here. Let's go..."

Carly nodded. "Right. This should be quick. Good thing Yumi's not here, right?"

Odd smiled. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Yumi awoke with Ulrich still holding her hand. "Ulrich," she whispered. No answer, she looked and saw that he was sleeping peacefully in his chair. The scary thing was, he was still up right.

"Ms. Ishiyama?" a nurse walked into the room.

"Yes?" Yumi nodded, wondering who the new nurse was. Last night a different nurse had taken care of her.

"I have to ask that you remain calm... this won't come easy. You see, I'm supposed to arrest you because you tried to commit suicide," the nurse said, shifting uneasily from side to side.

"Arrest me?" Yumi squealed. She didn't want to go to prison. It was just wrong for her to go.

"Why? All she did was slip off the bridge?" Ulrich told the nurse. He had awoken right after she walked in and didn't like the look of her at all.

"I can't help it. Take it to court," she said, turning and leaving as fast as possible.

* * *

"Go Carly! I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Odd said, waving his hands to shoo her off.

"Alright, but be careful Odd," Carly warned, kissing him quickly on the cheek before departing to the old factory.

"No worries," Odd smiled and hurried off to find her father. He found the man sitting on his car waiting for Carly, too bad she wasn't coming.

"Hey you!" he called, waving Odd over. "Have you seen my daughter?"

"No sir," Odd lied. "Not since dinner time last night."

"You lie," the man hissed. "Where is she?"

"I really don't know," Odd insisted. "If I did, I'd tell you."

"You do know though. I know you do!" he shouted, his face was turning steadily redder.

"I don't. Honestly, I'll write my name in blood if I have to," Odd told him, smiling serenely.

"Love your enemies," his father had told him once. "It pisses them off." This my friends, is what Odd intended to do.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do Ulrich?" Yumi whispered. "I can't go to jail!"

"Just tell them you slipped," Ulrich told her. "That's all you should say. Meanwhile I'm going to go visit someone here that I know."

"Who?" Yumi asked. She really didn't want him to leave. It was like a princess being left alone by her knight in shining armor.

"A friend who knows some stuff," Ulrich replied and left. He found his friend taking a break at the nurse's station.

"Ulrich! How are ya?" the nurse asked, looking up from her paper work.

"Good, but I've got some questions about some... stuff. Can we talk?" he asked. "Pretty please, Charlotte?"

"Oh fine," she agreed and lead him to the empty staff lounge. "What's the matter?"

"My friend tried to kill herself. She's in rehab now and a nurse came in and told her she was going to be arrested for attempt of suicide," Ulrich explained.

"Ahh... well she shouldn't be arrested," Charlotte replied. "Perhaps therapy, but nothing more."

"Okay, can you help her? It's Yumi Ishiyama in room 318," Ulrich said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure, I'd be honored," she smiled back, happy that she could repay her debt to Ulrich.

* * *

"You do know where she is! You little liar! Tell me right now!" Carly's father shouted at Odd. He had gotten off his car and was walking slowly over to the place where Odd was standing.

"Sir, I really don't know. Please, you don't need to shout," Odd said kindly. Inside, however, he was ready to rip the man's throat out. Only Carly stopped him from actually doing it.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" the older man bellowed, spit flying out of his mouth and landing on Odd's cheek.

"I'm sorry, but wouldn't it be easier on your voice to be quieter?" Odd asked again, wiping the spit off his face.

"Shut up!" he grabbed hold of Odd's collar and hoisted him up easily. "I've had enough!"

"Hey! You there!" Jim called out. "Put him down!"

"Fine," Odd's form dropped onto the ground, he landed with a light thud.

"I'm going to have to bring you to the Principal," Jim told him. "Anyone who manhandles the students must be escorted there immediately."

"Fine," he repeated and the two made their way to the Administration Office.

"Thank God that's over," Odd mumbled pushing himself up. He quickly evaluated the damage, only scratched palms, nothing serious. "I better hurry over..."

* * *

"Odd! You're back!" Carly exclaimed, running over and giving him a big bear hug. She had been hiding out at the factory since their last parting and found it boring. The lift was too rickety looking for her liking and the place was some what eerie.

"Yeah, I am. Your dad got in trouble," Odd said, smiling a little.

"What'd he do to you?" Carly asked her expression grim.

"Nothing..." Odd trailed off.

"What did he do to you?" she repeated.

"Nothing..." Odd avoided her gaze.

"Odd! What the hell did he do to you?" Carly shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk, just don't yell," Odd gave in. "He picked me up."

"That's all?!" Carly looked at him as though he was sprouting wings.

"Yeah... Jim said it was manhandling," Odd explained. "Cool huh?"

"No... this means he'll start going after you!" Carly said; her expression graver than it had been only seconds ago.

* * *

"Yumi?" Charlotte called into the girl's room.

"Yes?" Yumi looked up from the book she was reading.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You are," Yumi replied, smiling a tiny bit at her own joke.

"Cute. It's about the jail thing," Charlotte told her. The smile faded from Yumi's lips.

"What?" she hissed. Anyone who brought up the subject received similar treatment. Yumi despised the whole idea of going to jail and with good reason.

"Please don't yell at me. I can get you out." Charlotte said, a smile playing at her lips.

* * *

Better than only the short one? Hope so. -Suki


	11. Broken

Now we're nearing the end of Shattered, so things will be slowing down. There should still be great chapters, though! After this story, I'll start Carly's, which is some what a prologue. At least it is in the sense of knowing why Odd and Carly know each other. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now so you can read the story. BTW please tell me you all remember Sam (Samantha) from the ep. Rock Bottom?. Watch for her "appearance".

Shattered

-=- By Suki -=-

Chapter 11 -=- Broken

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't think Charlotte was serious, she couldn't be.

"Yes. Just do it, Yumi," Charlotte replied. "It'll work."

"Okay... if you say so," Yumi nodded slowly.

"I do," she smiled and patted the younger girl's hand. "You'll be okay."

Yumi smiled and looked at the place the Ulrich had sat. "I hope so."

Charlotte nodded and left. After the door was closed, she sighed. "Never hope..." she whispered. "It doesn't help one bit."

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

Carly yawned. "I'm bored," she complained. They had been in the factory for an hour and Carly couldn't sit still any longer.

"I can't help that!" Odd shot back. He instantly regretted it. It wasn't her fault she had a bad father; she shouldn't have to deal with his frustration at the man. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"No problem," Carly said. "So what happened with you and Samantha?" she asked, her voice changing slightly. Not in pitch, but in tone. Odd didn't notice, but if any other girl had been there, they would've. The tone was "green" with envy, a tone all girls were familiar with in one way or another. Whether it is cloths or boys, girls knew what the tone conveyed, even if the speaker didn't say that she was jealous.

Odd shifted nervously. "It didn't work out," he admitted. "We were just too different and she had some things that she wouldn't change. If she wasn't willing to change for me, I wasn't going to be with her."

"Odd, that's so sweet... in a really strange way," Carly cooed. Her tone had changed back to normal, if it was possible for her to be normal, and a wave of relief swept over her. Sam was the main reason she stopped hanging out with Odd. It hurt her to see the two together.

"Don't worry, we were never serious in the first place," Odd smiled. "Unlike us," he turned to face her, his eyes twinkling. "We're serious."

Carly laughed. "You call this serious. Odd, sweetheart, we aren't serious yet..." Odd's twinkle faded a little. "But don't worry, we will be."

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

Yumi fixed her shirt again for the eighth time. In about another ten minutes she was going to be in front of the hospital council, pleading for therapy. It had been Charlotte's brilliant idea. She was supposed to tell them she had been through some trauma and hadn't had any therapy yet, making her vulnerable and prone to suicidal attempts. Therapy would be given and she wouldn't have to go to court. With slim options, she decided it was worth a try.

"Stop it Yumi!" Ulrich grabbed her hand; he was fed up with her preening. "You look fine."

"No, I don't!" Yumi snapped. "I look horrible! Terrible!"

"Yumi..." Ulrich cut off her ramble with a kiss. "You will be fine."

"Okay... if you say so. But I can't help but worry."

"Think about something else then, like puppies," Ulrich suggested.

"Puppies? When did you develop a soft spot?" Yumi asked, looking him up and down as though to find it.

"I always had one, one for you," he whispered. Yumi's eyes began to well up with tears. "Don't cry," he pleaded.

A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm not good enough for you. I feel... am I a broken person Ulrich?"

Yumi's eyes were wet with tears and the scene made Ulrich feel terrible. His Yumi was in pain. But at the same time, he would give anything for the moment to last, because she looked beautiful like that. He took her in his arms, hugging her tight. "Yumi, you aren't broken. Not one bit. Anyone else wouldn't have put up even half the fight you're putting up. What that man did or didn't do to you has left you scarred, and it's not your fault. Not at all."

"He didn't do it..." Yumi whispered. She had never said anything about what had happened that night, not even to her parents. Somehow though, in Ulrich's arms, she felt safe enough to speak.

"Then Yumi..." Ulrich began, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of red. "If you want... not now of course... but if you're afraid of losing it to... to someone else... err..."

Yumi looked up at Ulrich, and smiled at his flustered self. "I'd like that... but obviously we're both not ready," she told him, kissing him again.

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

Carly smiled and pulled a mirror out of her bag. "Gosh Odd! Why'd you have to push me into the water?"

"I dunno," Odd shrugged. Carly and himself had just came back from the stream that ran through the factory. During the trip he accidentally pushed her in. "You looked pushable."

"Whatever," Carly rolled her eyes and went to put her mirror back, but it slipped and shattered on the ground. "Oh no! I dropped it! That's seven years bad luck!"

Odd hurried over and kissed her. "Was that bad luck if it made me kiss you?"

"No," Carly admitted. "It wasn't, but I don't think I want it..." she smiled and kissed him back.

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

More fluff! Yay! I hope there weren't any huge Sam fans that will kill me for breaking the two up. Anyways, I'll update this weekend or Friday. And I'll try to do either two or make it very long! -Suki


	12. My Knight

I updated, as promised... but it won't be either very long or two chappies... okay maybe two, but the other will be on Saturday. Happy reading and this will be one of the last chappies! 201 reviews and only 11 chappies. I feel loved. Oh, Charlotte is just a character I made up on the spot. Actually my friend Carly calls herself that... I've got weird friends.

Shattered

-- By Suki --

Chapter 12 -- My Knight

Yumi sighed. The council agreed with her and Charlotte helped by backing her up with evidence. Although it was actually evidence. It was more like "fun facts" that supported the cause. Things like 1/8 teens suffer from depression and 75 of female teens are unhappy with themselves. (( These are actual statistics. I didn't make them up. )) The council just nodded and signed a slip that gave Yumi four counseling sessions a month, for about half a year. It was a great thing for her.

"I'm glad they sided with me," Yumi smiled, happy to have Ulrich by her side.

"I'm glad too," Ulrich squeezed her hand. "They say you can leave soon."

"Really? Will it all be over then?" Yumi asked, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Maybe, but I think it's just the beginning," Ulrich replied.

"For us, perhaps, but what about this situation?"

"It'll go away in time, like new skin on a scar," Ulrich assured her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Carly and Odd decided to go back to the school. They had hoped that her father was gone by then and wouldn't pursue her anymore.

"Odd? How did you find this place?" Carly asked, as they walked down the street.

"Err..." Odd couldn't tell her the truth. It would break his promise to Jeremie. She couldn't know, but he didn't want to keep secrets from her. "I..."

Carly seemed to look right into his soul. How? He didn't know. She was just good like that. "If you can't tell me, I understand. As long as you aren't putting yourself in danger."

"I'm not," Odd replied. "So what are you going to do about your dad?"

"Nothing," Carly said simply.

"Nothing?!" Odd was amazed. Carly had to do something, if she didn't then she'd be stuck with him.

"Nothing," she repeated. "He's shown is true colors. The principal won't let him near me anymore. Not if he acts like that. Model material? Honestly, where does he come up with his lies?"

"Well... you are pretty..." Odd blushed.

"Thanks," Carly smiled. "Thanks for everything..."

"Your welcome... it was nothing really."

"No, it was something. Odd you've saved my life more times than you know," she whispered, so only he could hear.

"I have?" he didn't even know he had saved her life once. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, my knight in shining armor."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Okay that's all for now because you guys won't get anything if I don't put this up. I promise to take my time on the ending, which will be chappy 13. -Suki


	13. Smooth

Okay, so here's the final chapter. Cool, huh? After this I'm starting Carly's story aka the prologue. It's going to be called Alone Without You. Happy reading!

Shattered

-- By Suki --

Chapter 13 -- Smooth

A week passed by after Yumi's accident and things were going smoothly. The therapist was helping her work through her small depression and she was getting there already. Ulrich had stayed by her side almost every second of the day and Sissi hadn't even tried to speak to them.

Carly was getting along just as well. The principal had ordered a restraining order on her father and she was safe. He couldn't get her if he couldn't be on school property. It somehow had gotten out that she was one of the persons who helped Yumi. That information led her to be one of the most liked girls in the school. Tons of guys asked her out, but of course she told them she was going out with Odd! The two of them were just as inseparable as Yumi and Ulrich. Everything has a happy ending, right?

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Carly!" a girl called. "Do you wanna come over to my dorm tonight?"

"Or mine?" another girl suggested.

Carly smiled. "Sorry, Odd and I are going on a double date."

"With who?!" they demanded.

"Ulrich and Yumi, of course," Carly giggled and waved. "See you. I've got to get to the cafeteria before Odd eats my lunch."

"Carly!" Yumi hurried over to her friend. "How's Odd?"

"I don't know," Carly replied, opening the door. Odd was seated with Ulrich in their usual seats. The two boys looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys," Yumi took her normal seat, next to Ulrich. "Where's Jeremie?"

"Working on stuff," Odd replied hastily. The three hadn't told Carly about Lyoko and didn't plan on it anytime soon.

"That's too bad, he's going to starve," Carly said, through a mouth full of food.

"He already ate," Ulrich reassured her. "No worries there."

"Then where are our worries?" Yumi wondered.

"What we're going to wear for tonight's dance," Carly suggested.

"I forgot about it!" Yumi exclaimed. "My favorite outfit is dirty!"

"So, you look pretty in anything," Ulrich smiled.

"But" Yumi whined.

"Borrow one of mine," Carly exclaimed. "Let's skip and get ready."

"Naughty Carly" Odd cooed.

"If you want attention, just ask," Carly stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed it. "Hewy! Thwat wurts Oaadd!" The group laughed at the scene, wishing that all their days were like this.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yumi plopped down onto her bed, totally exhausted. She had danced for at least two hours straight. On the bed across the room, lay Carly, just as tired as Yumi.

"Have fun?" Carly's voice was muffled, do to the fact she had her head in her pillow.

"Yeah, a great time," Yumi replied. "I liked that necklace you wore. The strawberry one."

"Thanks, Odd gave it to me," Carly smiled, remembering that day as though it was yesterday.

"Is that what you meant by strawberry lemonade?" Yumi asked. She was beginning to figure it all out.

"Yeah" Carly nodded her face still in her pillow. "That's what I meant."

"You and Odd are close," Yumi noted. "I wish Ulrich and I were like that."

"You guys are like that!" Carly laughed. "We both love them to death!"

"I love Ulrich more than you love Odd!" Yumi teased.

"No, I love Odd more!" Carly protested. And with that, the two girls began a nice long pillow fight.

-- The End --

All done! Look for the sequel soon!! –Suki


End file.
